


Make an Honest Man of Me

by RedRomRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, And Very Dumb, Coffee Shops, Communication Failures, Courtroom scenes, Frank Thinks They Are Aliens, Fraycest, Lawyers, M/M, More tags later, Realistic, Talk of past Frank Iero/OMC, The Ways Are Very Smart, They Aren't, Waycest, domestic abuse, lawyer talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to make honest men of two gay lawyers?" Gerard, to his credit, doesn't laugh like his face implies is really hard for him to not be doing. </p><p>"Optimistic moron." Mikey on the other hand has his regular courtroom poker face on. </p><p>"Shut your poker face, Mikey. Yes, I will woo you guys so hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make an Honest Man of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts), [Trixgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/gifts), [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



> Hey guys, I'm back! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I did way too much research on Lawyers for this fic and I hope you enjoy lawyer lingo in later chapters.
> 
> Love,  
> RomRomRomance

The hospital room smelled strongly of antiseptic and new paint, an ugly green color that was probably intended to lighten the room, but really just made it look like someone had been sick all over the walls. There was an attached bathroom and a small T.V up in the corner placed so it could be seen clearly wherever you were the room. 

It was easy to notice these details, to study them, to remember them. It was so much easier than looking at the broken body of the man that once was my lover and is now just a friend. James once held so much life and spunk that the person in front of him wasn't recognizable as the same man. The bruises and bandages littering his body didn't help.  
“Thank you, Frankie.” James looked so pathetic wrapped in tubes and machines, so pale, even against the white of the Hospital’s sheets. “You didn't have to come. You said this would happen and I didn't listen to you.”

I snapped another picture before answering. “I would do anything for you, Jamie. And I won’t let him get away with this.” James’ face scrunched up and he looked like he was going to protest. I glared at him till he shut is mouth again. “James, you left him and he put you in ICU, don’t defend him. This isn't okay and nothing you can say will change my mind, no need to try.” I had to stop before the tears choked my words. I had told him this would happen, but it doesn't make it easier to see it become so. 

Slowly I sat down beside him in the chair I had pulled up hours earlier, grabbing his hand and holding it to my face. It was the only part of him not bruised, bloody, or broken. We might just be friends after breaking up ten years ago, but nothing could ever change being true best friends. 

“I can’t afford a lawyer, Frank. I can’t press charges.” There was pain lacing his voice and I doubt it was due to the injuries inflicted superficially. He looked so defeated. 

“I can and I will. You’ll get justice if it’s the last thing I do.” I stared him straight in the eyes until he looked away, a small victory as it didn't mean he was giving in. 

“You don’t have to do that for me, Frankie. Thank you for what you have done, but I don’t need to press charges.” Soft and slow the words themselves seemed to pain him, once again on a spree of self-hatred and unable to see that he deserved the kindness I was giving. Unable to see that this doesn't even count as kindness, this was just human decency and it just happened to be coming from a friend. 

“Yes, yes you do. I don’t know how, but we will do this. James, I can afford it, I own my own store. I want to do this. Besides. I haven’t been taking pictures of your wounds for two weeks just for shits and giggles. No, this is evidence.”

“Evidence?” 

“They cannot contest the fact he hurt you with photographic evidence. This time we can site our sources.” He didn't find me referring back to middle school when we forgot to cite our sources and almost got flunked out of English class due to ‘plagiarism’

James just rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, grimacing when he felt over where the hospital had to shave his hair to get all the pieces of glass out of his head.  
“Do you know any lawyers or you just kinda bullshitting this?”

“Me, plan anything? It was you who did all the charts and graphs and lists to help me to buy the shop. I just wing it."

“If you insist.”

“I do.” I paused. “Do I just Google lawyers or what?”

He laughed, clutching at his broken ribs in pain. “You know more than me, Frankie.”

**Author's Note:**

> There were 600 and... 69 words in this chapter.


End file.
